Titans: Reunion
by nitewing1124
Summary: When five new metahumans emerge, the Original Titans (Nightwing, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg), must set out on a journey to find them, and teach them everything they know. Not based on the cartoon.
1. Nightwing

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Are characters are owned by DC Comics and their respective creators.

Chapter One: Nightwing

Dick Grayson had had a very eventful life up to this point. He had been an acrobat in the circus. He had been the sidekick to the Batman. He had been a founding member of the Titans. He had even been an honorary member of the Justice League. And he wasn't even 30 yet. He _still_ isn't 30 yet. But the most fun he had ever had in his life was very recent. But more on that in a bit. Let me explain how he got to this point.

Richard John "Dick" Grayson was born in Chicago on March 21, 1991 (That's in most canons). He grew up in Haly's Traveling Circus, with his parents, and they were called the Flying Graysons. Their last show was in Gotham City, when the thing that would haunt Dick for the rest of his childhood happened. Someone cut the cords on the trapeze. His parents didn't have a net. Dick watched in horror. It was his mom's birthday. And her death date.

After that, he was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne. But Bruce had a secret that he kept from everyone except the butler, Alfred. At night, Bruce was The Batman, waging a one man war on crime in Gotham. One night, Dick snuck into the secret passage in the hall. It led to the Batcave. Once Dick saw what Bruce had been hiding, he immediately asked to help. Bruce hesitated, but he said yes. So Dick became Batman's partner, Robin. He chose that name because it's what his mother used to call him. And most others who became Robin after him would go on to taint that name. In Gotham he also me Barbara Gordon, and the two would grow a small attraction to each other.

But one night, Bruce and Dick got into an argument, which caused Dick to leave Gotham. He moved to San Diego, and that's where he met the four people who would become his best friends. Garfield Logan, Kori Anderson, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone; otherwise known as Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg. Together, the five would become the Teen Titans, later just the Titans. They all unanimously decided that Dick should be the leader, mostly because he worked with Batman, and they were scared of Batman (except for Rachel). For the next several years, the Titans would solve crimes all over the country, except for Gotham. Over that time, Dick and Kori became attracted to each other, more than him and Barbara ever were, and they secretly dated. That secret got out pretty fast, as Rachel of all people was the first to break the news. Vic wasn't surprised, and Gar was more jealous than anything.

As the five got older, they started to grow apart. Vic became more active with the Justice League, Gar just seemed to lose interest, and Rachel, well, nobody asked what Rachel was doing. It was her business, and no one wanted to interfere. But for Dick and Kori, things got rough. More fights, more sleepless nights, more crying. Kori noticed that Dick had grown angry. This was because Dick felt betrayed. That Batman actually had the guts to replace with some random kid who tried to steal the tires off of the Batmobile. Even more so, the kid was rude, violent, and murderous. That kid died at the hands of the Joker. Kori tried to comfort Dick, but he just pushed her away.

Rachel would always listen in on their fights. Not because she was nosey, or because she had nothing better to do, but because she was worried about the two. Kori was her best friend, and seeing her like this hurt her just a small bit. But she was worried about Dick, too. He had become so caught up in all of it, that he stopped caring for himself. He grew his hair out, he started to get a scruffy look on his face, and he stopped showering. He just looked like his life was spiraling out of control. One night, Kori had gone to bed crying after another fight, so Rachel had decided to talk to her, but Kori wouldn't let her in. So Rachel went to talk to Dick instead.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell's going on with you and Kori. She's absolutely miserable around you nowadays."

"I don't blame her. I know I've been too hard on her. But I'm too focused on other things right now."

"What happened tonight?"

"We broke up."

"Oh... Sorry to hear that..."

"I know you don't care. I can hear it your voice."

"That's how I always talk. And I do care."

"If you cared, then why didn't you stop us?"

"I don't know, Dick. Maybe it's because I have a life of my own!"

"Doing what? Reading books and drinking tea isn't much of a life, Rachel."

"Neither is constantly worrying about something that happened in someone else's life."

"It's kind of ironic you're saying that."

"I came to help you out. Clearly you don't want any. Good night, _Dick_."

"Wait. Rachel, I'm sorry I snapped. If you want to help me, I'll let you in."

"Whatever you say, Boy Wonder. Speaking of which, you're almost 19. Aren't you a little old to be Robin?"

"I've actually been thinking about that for a while. And I think I've got the name I want."

"Please don't tell me it's Cardinal."

"No. Nightwing."

"... That actually sounds really cool."

"Thanks. And I've had a few ideas for a costume, too."

And that was that. Dick Grayson was no longer Robin. After that night, Dick apologized for everything he had said Kori, and the two agreed to stay just friends.

Dick had told the team he had plans to move back to Chicago, and they new that the days of the Titans were coming to an end. On the last night, Rachel came in to talk to him again.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So you're actually leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you think you'll be there?"

"For the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"Unless Bruce calls me back out to Gotham. And I highly doubt that'll ever happen."

"Okay."

"Are you sad that I'm leaving?"

"We all are. We've been friends for so long. And I can't imagine that we're all going our separate ways tomorrow."

"We'll be alright. And I think Vic has it best out of all of us. I mean, he's a member of the Justice League now. That's amazimg if you ask me."

"I guess..."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No. I came to ask you something actually..."

"What?"

"Can I go with you?"

"... Are you sure you want to?"

"I don't want to lose any of my friends. Especially you."

"Why me?"

"You were our leader. We all looked up to you. And I..."

"You what, Rachel?

"I've kinda had a crush on you since we met..."

"That's... okay... I didn't expect you to be in love with anybody."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you that..."

"No, it's fine. There's room for two at the place I'm staying at."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it'll be fun having another person looking after me."

"Thanks. Also, about the whole crush thing..."

"Yes."

"...What?"

"Yes. I like the idea of us being together!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I think that might be pushing it a little."

"Dick!"

"Sure. If I really do make you feel safe."

And that was that. The next morning, the Titans went their separate ways. Dick and Rachel moved to Chicago together, and they're been there ever since. Dick donned a black a blue costume, and called himself "Nightwing". The two kept in touch with their friends, and even made some new friends. Joey works as an online iPhone support, and Michael is a photographer for the Chicago Tribune.

And now, after seven years in Chicago, seven years since Nightwing and Raven first showed up to wage their own war on crime, the two were happy.

Two weeks ago:

"Hey, Rachel. Come here."

"What is it?"

"I just got an email from Vic."

"What's it say?"

"It's a file reporting on other young metahumans."

"Who are they?"

"Kid Flash, Arsenal, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, and... Robin?"

"Robin? Bruce is still recruiting new Robins?"

"I guess. But this file just seems too interesting to ignore."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Dick?"

"We're going to fing the New Titans."

To Be Continued...


	2. Raven

Chapter Two: Raven

Rachel Roth had not had it easy, to say the least. Her early life didn't take place on Earth, but on a place called Azarath. Her mother, Arella, had been in a relationship with someone named Trigon. When Rachel was born, Trigon seemed to disappear from Azarath. However, it would not be the last people would see of him.

When Rachel was still young, the Apocalypse came early to Azarath. Her mother had tried her best to protect her, but it was no use. Arella had no other choice but to send her to Earth. Rachel never saw or heard from her mother again.

On Earth, Rachel tried her best to stay hidden. For several years, she did. She also learned that she had abilities. Telepathic abilities based on her emotions. If they got out of control, serious chaos would ensue. Luckily she never had to use them. Until he showed up. He went by the name Robin, but with the abilities she had, she figured out his true identity almost immediately. His name was Richard John Grayson. The others soon followed. Garfield Mark Logan, the Changeling, Beast Boy. Koriand'r, whose named translated to Starfire, went by Kori Anderson on Earth. And Victor Stone, the Cyborg. Together, the five would form the Teen Titans.

A few years into the days of the team, Trigon returned. He caused all Hell on Earth. He took over the minds of the Justice League, and caused the end. His portal was Rachel, who the Titans tried to protect, but to no avail. Trigon came through anyway. All Rachel could remember after that was blank. Was she dead? Was she in a parallel dimension? The next thing she remembers is a flash of white, and her murdering her father in cold blood. She felt no shame. It was her destiny to become Trigon's portal, and she fulfilled it, but also ended his reign. Things seemed to be normal after that. Vic and Gar always playing video games, Dick always trying to find new information on Deathstroke, and Rachel always throwing away love notes from Gar.

But a few years later, things changed. After all the years that Rachel had known Dick, she felt attracted to him in some way. An emotion she was forbidden to feel. However, it wasn't completely forbidden anymore. Since she had killed Trigon, Rachel had learned to control her powers, to the point where they were barely connected to her emotions anymore. So it was kind of okay for her to feel that way towards her leader. It was a natural emotion, though she had never truly experienced it before.

And you know the story from there.

Just after information of the new metahumans was revealed...

"Hey, Vic? It's Rachel."

"Hey! What's up, Rae?"

"The file you just sent us, Dick thinks we need to form the team again."

"Yeah. That's kinda why I sent it to him."

"Well I don't think it's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"It's been seven years, Vic. Don't you think it would be weird if we just teamed up again with no motivation? That and we all have our own lives now."

"I see why you'd say that. But we're going to be training new Titans. New heroes to carry on our legacy."

"I don't see the few years we were a team as much of a legacy."

"Trust me, once you see how much people look up to us, you will. Call me back when you change your mind."

"Bye."

Rachel knew these next few weeks were going to be long.

To Be Continued...


	3. Starfire

Chapter Three: Starfire

Life on Tamaran was fairly easy. Everyone got along, everyone minded their own business. Until Komand'r became queen. Her first action: imprison her sister, Koriand'r. What had Kori done? Nothing. She was actually proud of her sister's achievement, yet she was the first of several native Tamaraneans to be banished.

She had her own isolated cell away from the other prisoners, due to her being a "major threat". Of course she was offended by the title, and the others knew it. The guards always kept a close eye on her, as if they were expecting her to try and suddenly break out. She did several times, but all of her attempts were cut short.

On her final attempt, she had convinced another prisoner to get her a blast charge. The prisoner, who had strange green skin and yellow antenna, had gone out on a lunch break (all prisoners except Kori got one). When one of the guards weren't looking, he slipped one of the charges into his pocket. When he came back, he quickly handed it to Kori, and she set it off. The guards opened her cell, and saw that she had blown a hole big enough for her to escape. She looked at them and gave them a confident demand.

"Come and get me."

She was able to gain enough strength to fly out into space, away from Tamaran. Eventually, she started feeling like she was just floating, which she was. She passed out a few times, mostly due to her flying through areas that wouldn't power even a Kryptonian. The last time she came to, she realized she was on a crash course straight for another planet. She was able to control herself, and land in an area that was generally unseen. She looked around and saw the planet she had landed on. It was absolutely stunning. There were tall buildings, many different shops, and a glorious beverage called mustard. Everyone thought she was crazy for drinking mustard, but she didn't mind.

Later on she would meet new friends. There was Garfield, who had green skin, so maybe he was from a different planet too. Then Victor, who seemed to be more machine than anything. Her best friend, Rachel, who seemed very antisocial, but still tried to make time to hang out. Then there was Richard. She immediately fell in love with him. She asked him on several dates, and he constantly refused until he said yes. Because they were a team, he wanted to keep it a secret. Yeah, that didn't stay secret for long. Everyone seemed unfazed by it, except for Gar. And it seemed like everything was in a nice, happy place.

Then things started changing. Everyone got older, things happened, and eventually it led to more unhappy feelings. especially with Richard. He was getting upset over stuff that happened in his old life, and it led to arguments.

"I can't believe he would do this!"

"Richard, calm down. I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Good reason? He found the kid on the street, Kori! He was trying to steal the tires off of the Batmobile!"

"I believe he saw something in him. Something you don't have."

"Like what? An unending urge to kill? To purposely get himself captured and killed? Is that what he saw?"

"Richard, you don't understand--"

"Kori, you don't realize what the name 'Robin' stood for. What it meant to me. And for this kid to just disgrace it... it disgusts me to even think about it."

"I may not know why you are angered, but I can help you."

"Kori, please. You don't need to get involved in this.

"I will get involved as much as I need to. I'm here to help you. We're supposed to cherish and listen to each other. If you don't want to let me in your life, then I don't know what much else to say."

"Let me handle this on my own. It's my life. If you can't understand that, then there's the door."

Kori was in shock. She couldn't believe what he beloved had just said to her. She didn't sleep that night. She didn't sleep for several nights after that. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it was over between her and Richard. It came to the point where she just left the tower. She moved to a different city, signed up for a modeling agency, and that's where she's been ever since. The world has not seen a Starfire shine brighter.

What about Richard, you're probably asking? Well, he called her. And it went a little something like this:

"Hey."

"It's been a while, Richard. I hear you're with Rachel now."

"Yeah, but I still think about you a lot. And how I never properly apologized to you for what I said."

"Richard, you don't have to do all of this. I've moved on since then. We're both happy with where we are now."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"Trust me, Richard. Things do get better. Just look at where you're at now. If I wasn't more interested in men I probably would've dated Rachel myself."

"Wow. I... didn't know you had thoughts like that."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean she's perfect for you. I'll find someone else."

"I miss the days of the Titans. Things were happier back then."

"That's true. But things will get better. I promise."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around? Maybe I'll see you on another billboard?"

"Ha, maybe. Good luck, Richard."

"With what?"

"A good life with Rachel."

A few weeks ago...

"Hey Vic. I just called to ask about this file? Who are all of these kids? Are you trying to tell us something? Call me back when you hear this.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Sorry these chapters have been a little short. The main story itself will begin once these chapters are done. I don't when that will be, considering that school just started again, so I'm going to be less active on here. However, I'm still committed to finishing this story. This story will be finished eventually. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
